090909 is what?
by HelloDoomsday
Summary: “HAYATO-KUN!” she called at the silver-haired teen, who was surprised at first but later on glared at her. “Ha-ha-ha… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Did they just hear her right? Was it really Gokudera’s birthday? THE Gokudera Hayato’s birthday? AN: contains OC


**A/N: Okay. So this is my first story in KHR. I hope you guys will like it because. I really did my best in this, even though it is rushed. ^^;**

**This is just a tribute for Smoking Bomb Hayato. XD Happy birthday, octopus head!**

**Well. Enjoy. XD (By the way, this is formerly titled "Keep")  
**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction if I owned the anime, right?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?" the silver-haired lad heard a familiar voice, while he was leaning his upper body on his desk. Damn. Why wouldn't you people just leave him alone? "Gokudera-kun," Wait a minute. Wasn't that the tenth calling him?

"Tenth!" he sat up abruptly which surprised a brunette who was just standing beside his seat.

"Ah…" the brunette let out nervously. "Ano, G-Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" he asked the other lad, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course I am!" Gokudera answered.

"I-is that so? That's good to hear." The other teen then let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry for worrying you, Tenth." Gokudera apologized as he bowed to the brunette.

"No, it's nothing, really." He was usually a worrywart anyway. So he's not at all surprised himself.

"TSUNA! STUPIDERA!" a girl yelled from the other room. Tsuna and Stupidera looked at each other and blinked.

"Oi, Rai, the school building might collapse. Take it easy." A teen said to the girl as they entered the duo's classroom. "Yo! Tsuna. Gokudera."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted.

"Tch. Baseball idiot." Gokudera muttered.

"Aren't you gonna greet me?!" they turned to the smaller figure beside Yamamoto.

"Rai-san, good morning." Tsuna greeted the lass.

"Tch. Retard." Gokudera muttered again.

"I heard that." Rai said.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked the two newcomers.

"Oh. Right." Rai said and then cleared her throat. "TSUNA! GOKUDERA! JIHI'S NOT HERE YET, IS SHE?!"

"Damnit, woman! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE LESS THAN A METER APART?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Yamamoto only laughed. "Everybody's so lively today."

Rai snickered. "What? It's fun that way. But seriously. Jihi's not here yet, is she?" she asked, wearing a serious look.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her at all." Tsuna said as he looked around the room, looking for a dark-indigo haired girl.

"She never really had any absences and tardiness." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah. Unlike an idiot around here." Rai said as she glanced at the part Italian. Yamamoto laughed.

"Were you talking about me, idiot?" Gokudera asked ruthlessly.

"You know, for a smart guy, you're rather slow." Rai spoke.

"What?!" Gokudera was about to answer back, however the bell interrupted.

The two glared at each other. "I'm not done with you yet!" they said and pointed the other accusingly in pure synchro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I OVERSLEPT!" a brownish-black haired girl told herself, running so fast that she happened to produce smoke behind her. "Wait! Isn't that the Namimori bell ringing?" she said as she heard the bell of her school ringing. "No! I'm late!"

She ran as fast as she could. Without realizing, she had already past by the school. It took her half a minute to realize that she already past it. She slowed down, turned around, and ran again. This time she made sure to arrive at the right place.

As she past by the gate, she continued to run towards her classroom. She reached the door and slammed it open.

All eyes were on her. She was panting like she had been running nonstop at her limit speed.

"Ichihara-san," the homeroom teacher started. He opened his mouth to speak again, however he was cut by the said student.

"HAYATO-KUN!" she called at the silver-haired teen, who was surprised at first but later on glared at her.

"Ha-ha-ha… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she said him loudly. With the message sent, everyone silenced.

Did they just hear her right? Was it really Gokudera's birthday? THE Gokudera Hayato's birthday? "WHOA!!!" they all exclaimed.

The next thing Gokudera knew, he was already surrounded by his classmates. They were all "Happy birthday, Gokudera-kun!", "It's your birthday today? Why didn't you tell us?", and many others.

"DID I JUST HEAR THAT RIGHT?! IT'S STUPIDERA'S BIRTHDAY?!" a feminine voice defeated the others'. Everyone silenced again and turned towards the door. They found Nogisaka Rai, a student from the class next door.

"Students, classes are going on." The homeroom teacher announced. He then turned to Rai. "And Nogisaka-san, please go back to your class."

Didn't actually hear what the teacher was saying, Rai went to the crowd where Gokudera was probably buried under. "ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS. STEP ASIDE!" Everyone did as they were told. "You better see us later." With that, Rai left before Gokudera could even react.

_Tch. This is bad._ Gokudera placed his face on his desk. His day was bad already. He didn't want it to get worse. _Thank goodness Jihi isn't here. She'll probably make this worse if she is._

"Hayato-kun?"

Gokudera grimaced but turned to the speaker anyway. Once he faced her, he found out that their faces were about 2-3 inches away from each other.

"Are you alright?"

A few seconds later, he replaced his face on his desk. Too close for him really.

"Ichihara Yuren-san, please take your seat." The teacher who was ignored by the class and Rai a while ago ordered the teen. He was not a bit pleased with what had happened a while ago.

"H-hai!" Yuren answered after she noticed that she was the only student standing. Sitting on her seat, she sighed. _Hayato-kun's giving me the cold treatment. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Damn that Jihi. It was her fault why he was acting this way. _I mean, seriously. If she wasn't watching that freaking anime and that freaking episode, I wouldn't be able to think about… stuffs!_ Tch. Gokudera decided to sleep the whole first and second period. The lessons were too easy anyway.

"_Are you lost or something?" was Jihi's greeting to Gokudera who just entered her room. _

"_Of course not! I just want to…"_

"_To… what?" she asked as she clicked the mouse of the computer, not turning her head away from the monitor. Receiving no response at all. Jihi glanced at him. "Alright. Whatever made you come here, I don't really care. Just get a seat." She said as she turned her attention back to the monitor._

_Gokudera took a chair just beside Jihi and sat on it. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the monitor as well._

"_Watching some anime that a friend recommended." She answered. _

"_Oh."_

_The next thing Jihi knew, she was watching the episode with Stupidera. She was already at the last episode by the time the other teen entered. _

_Inside a dark bedroom, a couple were standing in front of each other. _

"_It's warm." The girl in the anime said after the guy pulled away from the quick kiss. "One more." She said as the guy hesitantly kissed her again, blushing. It was longer than the first one. The guy pulled away. "One more." _

_And so on._

_The episode ended. _

"_Okay. That's the last episode." Jihi seemed to be immune to those kinds of scenes. However, Gokudera wasn't. And so, right after that, Jihi's family offered Gokudera dinner. He accepted and, right after, left._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"JIHI, YOU IDIOT!" Rai yelled at the other lass who just arrived. It was lunch break. "I can't believe you just got here."

"Well… I kind of slept at the balcony last night, and ended up getting a cold." The dark-indigo haired girl explained. "Sorry about that."

"Eh? Balcony?" Tsuna unknowingly asked.

"Now, now. Let's forget about that for now. Let's eat." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera didn't join them at all.

Classes had ended and all of the students headed out of the campus.

"Hey, Jihi. Did you know that it's Gokudera's birthday?" Yamamoto asked her, wearing his ever usual smile.

"Birthday? Really? I wasn't able to greet him." She said

"Yeah. Yuren kind of knew and exposed it to the whole class. But the other classes heard about it too." Rai butted in.

Jihi pulled out her phone and called someone. "Hey, idiot, go to Shimizu's place. Yeah. Across that street. You better come." She talked to the person on the other line with a command tone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gokudera went inside the building where Jihi told him to go. What was she up to? Did he make some party for him? Wait. She didn't even know his birthday. Bah. Whatever. Better get this over with.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" he heard people greeted him.

"Happy birthday, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted him.

"T-tenth." Tears were coming out of his eyes little by little. Well, it was Tsuna who greeted him anyway, so it was not that surprising.

The others greeted him afterwards.

"You didn't expect this, did you?" Tsuna asked the birthday boy.

Gokudera hesitantly answered. "No."

"You know, Jihi-san and Rai-san knew already that it's your birthday today."

"Yeah. And that episode you watched together with Jihi was just a distraction." Yamamoto butted in.

"…what?"

"You heard that right. And we pretended that we didn't know you're birthday at all." Rai spoke and grinned.

"Anyway, happy birthday again." Jihi said. And with that they continued with the party.

Even though he kept it to himself, they were still able to find out when. He smirked. Idiots. He meant the two teens, oh and Yuren. How did Yuren know about it anyway? Oh well. The feeling was new to him. He never really had such party. It wasn't like Jihi's birthday at all. The decorations were Italian and Japanese style combined together. It might suck to think about it, but how they showed it was definitely neat and cool.

He would never forget this day. It was his best birthday so far.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I really hope it, somewhat, entertained you. **

**Please review. Since I'm new at KHR fanfiction, I would be glad to have comments about the story, so that I will improve.**

**That's all! ^^**

**Oh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GOKUDERA!  
**


End file.
